Perfect
by WeasleyWizardingWheezes12
Summary: On one of the most important days of his life, Luke Danes reminisces on his life's biggest turning point. Very sweet, Oneshot JavaJunkie!


A/N: Hey everyone, this story was kind of in my head for a while, since I saw the episode when L&L go on their first date. It's a cute little one-shot, I think the summary explains what it's about…read and review please!

EDIT: sorry about the Lor thing, yeah sorry! ahhh...I fixed it. Thank you for calling me on it :)

It's funny what people can remember. I don't recall what I said to the mailman a few weeks ago, but I can still remember the exact day and time my entire life was changed forever. It was a Wednesday, around noon, lunchtime

_I was twenty-six years old and a young girl stepped into my diner. I was frantically trying to serve everyone, and when I looked up, she was standing there.She had the brightest, most gorgeous eyes that I had ever seen. With determination, she walked straight up to me._

_"You own the place?" She asked me authoritatively. I nodded, raising my eyebrow as I did. "I need coffee," she said, "Lots and lots of coffee." I backed away slowly, slightly perturbed._

_"Sit down, and I'll be with you," I told her, getting slightly annoyed. I dodged her and walked behind the counter taking cash from a couple. She followed me behind the counter and I turned around quickly hoping to scare her. It did nothing to elicit a reaction; instead, she looked at me directly._

_"Hello," she said sarcastically, "There are no seats whatsoever, can't I have a cup now?" I tried ignoring her and making the rounds. She followed me. "Hey mister, if I don't have a cup of coffee now, then I'm going to scream. In fact I'll scream so loud that police officers and James Bond will come rushing me so that they can tie me up." I walked to someone else and gave them some coffee and wrote down their orders. This girl kept on babbling on and on about something or the other. I turned around quickly, because it was my last straw._

_"You know what? Sit down, shut up, I'll get to you when I get to you," I yelled. Normally, a young girl like that would've been hurt, or she would have walked away and sulked. But this girl didn't, she merely grabbed the first table she could._

_"Hey, when's you're birthday?" she asked me. I ignored her and took some more people's orders. As I walked to the kitchen, she followed me and leaned on the bar. "Answer my question!" She insisted. I pulled out numerous plates full of cheeseburgers and fries and walked around the restaurant giving people their foods with a nagging voice following me asking when my birthday is. Fed up I turned to her, eliciting no response, yet again. Wow, I thought, this girl must have met many menacing people in her life to not be scared of me. I told her my birthday hoping that it would drive her away. She smiled and walked back to her table. She reached into her large tote bag and pulled out a newspaper. She flipped through some pages and looked down at one. I walked casually by her table, while serving more people of course, and saw that she had opened it to the horoscope page. Raising my eyebrow I tried to see what she was writing. She covered it up with her hand. Feigning disinterest, I walked away. Pretty soon, I heard her voice behind me once more._

_"Hey you, Duke!" She said. I turned around less threateningly._

_"What? And its Luke," I said. She rolled her eyes._

_"Here," she said handing me a scrap of paper. Under "Scorpio" it said:_

_**You will meet an annoying woman today.**_

_**Give her coffee and she'll go away. **_

_I couldn't help but chuckle slightly._

_"Okay," I said pouring coffee into a cup, "You can have some," I smiled. I was about to throw the horoscope in the trash when she interjected._

_"Hold onto that, keep it in your wallet," she grinned, "someday it will give you luck." I laughed a little and went into the kitchen._

_"Hi Lorelai," Mia said as she walked into the diner. Lorelai, I said to myself. She had a beautiful name. Lorelai put some money on the counter and walked out. Mia laughed and sat on a barstool._

_"Hi Luke," she smiled. I smiled back, it was impossible not to smile at Mia. Mia was a great woman._

_"Hi Mia," I said while pouring her a cup of coffee. I watched as Lorelai walked out the door and walked towards the inn._

_"That's Lorelai Gilmore," Mia said. I nodded pretending I didn't care, but I was listening intently. "She came up to me ten years ago and demanded a job; she was holding a baby in her arms. Poor girl, I almost shudder to think what she's been through. Anyways she demanded a place to stay, and I was so impressed with her behavior, I gave it to her. That girl is so hardworking. Her daughter is ten years old," said Mia. I nodded and went back to wiping the bar with my rag._

---

I don't know why I remember this now, here at the hospital of all places. I just stepped out to get some coffee for Rory and me, and already I'm reminiscing. Wow, I must be getting really old. Regarding the lukewarm coffee in my hands, I walk into Lorelai's hospital room. I kiss Lorelai and squeeze her hand as I take my seat by her bed. Rory takes the coffee from my hands and we drink. Rory and I both screw up our faces.

"This is disgusting," she says. I nod and we both put our coffee cup down. I smile at Lorelai and she grins back.

"Grandma and Grandpa should be coming soon," she says, "I'll go outside and wait for them, don't do anything without me!" She warned. Lorelai scowled.

"It's kind of hard to hold in!" She called. I rubbed her stomach protectively and put my hand to her cheek. I smiled at her.

"You're awfully quiet," she comments. I chuckle.

"I've never really gone through this before," I say with a grin. Lorelai leans into my hand, and suddenly she starts breathing quickly.

"Are—are you ok?" I ask while squeezing her hand. She tries to control her breathing.

"You idiot!" she screams. I stroke her hair and breathe with her. A nurse comes rushing in.

"I think its time," she says.

"Oh God!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Lorelai, It's going to be okay," I say as we go outside. The nurse is taking Lorelai's stretcher to the delivery room. Rory runs up to us, Emily and Richard in tow. Lorelai is breathing heavily.

"Mrs. Danes," the nurse says, "It's going to be fine, just relax."

"You heard the nurse," I say while stroking her hand, "you're going to be just fine, just relax," I say.

"You try relaxing while something is trying to break out of you!" says Lorelai. Rory walks by her mother.

"Mom," she says "Grandma, Grandpa, and I are going to be right out here, good luck," she says. The nurse quickly hands me a scrub and latex gloves. I pull them on over my clothes as quickly as possible and go into the room the nurses tell me to. I see nurses handing the doctors something while I run to Lorelai's side. She is muttering non coherent words.

"Oh Luke, what took you so long?" She asks.

"I'm here now," I say. Around and hour later, I hear cries. I hear my baby boy being born, a beautiful healthy boy. When he is handed to us, I shower his face with kisses.

"Why Luke Danes," Lorelai says in a very tired voice, "I thought you hated kids." I smile, and I feel tears down my cheeks. It feels like a movie. I always made fun of TV shows and movies where the dads all say that they are proud that they can be holding something that _they _created. But now that's all I can think. _We created him_, I think. Reluctantly, I hand the baby to Lorelai.

"What should we name him?" I ask while stroking his cheek. Our musings were cut short when Rory burst into the room. She giggled when she saw him.

"He's perfect," she said.

"He is," we both agreed.

"RaymondWilliam Danes," said Lorelai after a while. I smiled, it was nice. The three of us sighed at the same time. When I turned around, Lorelai was sleeping. Rory and I, with a grin, snuck out and went to see my baby.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Confused? Press that button and tell me how you really feel, I dare you! haha…


End file.
